Fancy
by LongJohns
Summary: AU: When Caroline Forbes leaves Mystic Falls after her mother's death, she has no idea what to expect when she arrives in London to live with her father. At the masquerade ball, she meets the mysterious Klaus and his kind friend, Stefan. When her father is kidnapped, however, she has no choice but to enlist the help of the two boys to get her father back. Set in the 1800s.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Forbes, your coach is waiting. Are you ready?"

Caroline snapped out of her revere to look at her coachman. Her ride was ready, but was she? Was she ready to leave behind all that she has known? Was she ready to leave Mystic Falls?

Caroline didn't know. But she knew that she had no choice but to be ready.

It all started that fateful night when she was waiting at home for her mother to come back from a stroll around the park. Mrs. Forbes had been uncharacteristically late, and when there was a knock at the door, Caroline rushed to open it. Instead of her mother, however, there was a policeman at the door, looking at her through sympathetic eyes.

From that moment on, Caroline Forbes' simple life in Mystic Falls had completely changed. A week passed by in a blur. Then there was the funeral, and seemingly endless sympathy casseroles. She had realized that she no longer belonged where she used to. Her friends were much too distant, and although they were endlessly supportive, they could never understand what she was going through.

Plans were made, the ticket was bought, and her clothes were packed. The day finally arrived: she was going to make the journey across the pond and join her father in London, who had moved to there a year earlier in order to expand his trade business. As a girl living in this 19th century, it was impossible for her to live by herself, though she had no qualms about living with her father, she would miss Mystic Falls. She knew that he would have wanted to be here, but by the time he had gotten the message about his wife's death, it had been too late to return back to this small town.

Putting on a brave face, Caroline smiled at her coachman and walked towards the door. Before she went outside, she turned to take one last look at the place she had called home for the past 18 years. Caroline took in the rusty table, the fireplace, and the once-full-now-empty kitchen. She was going to miss this house. She was going to miss this town. But most of all, she was going to miss her mother.

Caroline took a deep breath, and said:

"I'm ready."

How very wrong she was.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my first attempt at a fanfic! Any comments would be received lovingly! :) To clear things up, this does take place in the 1800s – I know this first chapter was a bit confusing for the time period. I should probably do more research on the time period, shouldn't I? If you have any comments/discrepancies, don't hesitate to message me! I'd be forever grateful : )****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, followers! Thank you guys so much for following this story :'). You guys absolutely rock 3 Hope I don't bore you ******

**One Week Later**

Caroline stepped off the ship for the first time in a week. The journey had been tolerable, but there was nothing she liked more than solid ground, thank you very much.

As she looked around, she noticed how grey the skies were here, compared to Mystic Falls. Caroline was about to turn around to tell Mrs. Forbes to look at the buildings – weren't they so grand and majestic? – before she realized that her mother was no longer with her.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline beckoned for the boy carrying her suitcase to follow her as she gathered her skirts and walked towards the white-gloved man holding a sign that read "Miss Forbes, Mystic Falls".

"Welcome to London Miss Forbes. How was your journey?" he asked with an accent she was not accustomed to hearing.

"Very well, thank you. Did my father send you, Mr…?"

"Please, miss, call me Charles. Yes, your father sent me to pick you up from this harbor. He also told me to give you this note upon your arrival." He handed her a piece of paper, upon which was unmistakably written in her father's messy scrawl.

_Caroline, I have matter to attend to this afternoon. Charles will bring you home - he's my most trusted servant and he'll ensure your safety. Hope to see you tonight for dinner, dear. Your father has missed you._

_Love, _

_Your father._

"May I take your belongings? Come with me, the carriage is just this way."

Caroline paid the small boy that was holding her suitcase and followed Charles to a grand carriage parked just away from the crowd at the port. Everything was so different from Mystic Falls. There were people everywhere. Jugglers, street vendors, and performers made the busy street even busier. After narrowly avoiding a puddle of mud, Caroline climbed on to the carriage, while Charles placed her trunk on the floor.

"Is my father always busy, Charles?"

"I'm afraid so, miss. Most nights, he stays up late in his office. But not to worry, you will be dining together this evening. If you're ready, miss, we're going to head over to the manor now."

"Please, call me Caroline, Charles."

"Miss Caroline, then."

Charles closed the door, and they began their journey.

What must have been an hour later, the carriage pulled to a stop in front of a large, mansion.

"Here we are, Miss Caroline."

Taking Charles' arm, Caroline walked to the front entrance of the house, where there was a knocker the size of her fist. Knocking three times, the door opened to a grand entrance, complete with a spiral staircase.

Charles gestured to a girl, around her age.

"Miss Caroline, this is Ella, and she is going to be the one to take care of you from now on forwards. She is 18, just like you, for your father did not want you to be alone."

The girl curtsied.

"It really is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Caroline. We've heard so much about you!"

"Please, just Caroline is fine!" She felt rather uncomfortable having someone her age call her a "Miss".

"Oh, but Miss Caroline, we've been instructed by your father to do so! Shall we head to your room?"

"Lead the way, Ella."

After a little scuffle over who would carry Caroline's belonging's upstairs, they climbed the staircase where there seemed to be an endless amount of doors on either side of the hallway. Turning to the right, Ella stopped at the third door, and set down Caroline's trunk and opened the door.

"We hope that you'll like it," Ella said nervously. "We spent a long time picking out the colors and curtains, Miss Caroline."

The room was large – even larger than the one back in Mystic Falls. Feeling a little homesick, Caroline surveyed the room, and was glad to see that there was a gigantic bed covered with pillows. The curtains were light pink, and were allowing some light to flow into the room.

"Ella, this is absolutely perfect! But, where am I going to put all my clothes?"

Without a word, Ella threw open a door that was previously invisible to Caroline. Peering inside, she realized that it was a closet – one that was already filled with dresses of every style and color.

"Will this be enough for you, Miss Caroline?"

After spending a good amount of time going through the dresses, there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Caroline, sorry to interrupt, but it is time for dinner." It was Charles.

"I'll be there, just give me a few moments!" She called back. Throwing on a blue gown with a lace hem, her and Ella made their way to the dining room where she saw her father for the first time in more than a year.

"Father," Caroline cried as she ran towards him. "Are you well? Oh how I've missed you!"

"My dear Caroline, I've missed you as well. Tell me, how was the journey here? You were comfortable, I hope?"

"Oh it was fine! And thank you so much for the dresses father! They're wonderful!"

"I'm glad, my dear. Now why don't you sit down so we can begin our dinner?"

Caroline took her place next to her father, and Charles brought in the food. As she was cutting into the meat, her father began telling her of his business here in London.

"You'll love it here, Care. So much to see at the markets – you'll find travellers from all around the world at London's ports. Of course, you'll be able to have wonderful afternoon teas with other ladies of your age, among other social events. Some of my partners' daughters are just dying to meet you, Caroline. In fact, you've been invited to have afternoon tea with them tomorrow. "

"That's great. I can hardly wait to meet them as well!" Deep down, however, Caroline was rather nervous. Back in Mystic Falls, Caroline had attended, if not organized most social events, but London was a whole new city, as well as a whole new country. On top of that, she didn't know anyone here other than Charles, Ella, as well as her father. Well, there was no point in arguing over it, as it seemed that her father had already made the plan for her.

"They've also invited you to stay with them after the tea, as to get ready for the ball tomorrow night. It's a masquerade ball, I'll have you know."

"A masquerade ball?" Now Caroline was intrigued. She'd always wanted to organize one of those back in Mystic Falls.

"Yes my dear. It will be a good way for you to meet the gentlemen and ladies around here, wouldn't you agree?"

Caroline nodded in agreement. Although she still had pangs of homesickness and longing for her mother, it cheered her up to know that her life was slowly starting to get back on track.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline awoke with a start when there came a rapping at her door. Looking at her window, she saw sunlight slowly making its way into her room with the color that signified to her that it must be dawn.

Sitting up groggily, Caroline touched her feet to the cold floor and made her way to open the door for the early visitor.

"Who's there?" She asked, peeking through her doorframe.

"Miss Caroline, it's me, Ella." Opening the door, Ella walked into the room and placed a plate of breakfast on the table next to her bed.

"Good morning, Miss Caroline, the tea at the Gilbert's is happening at noon, and you'll need ample time to travel there, hence the early start. I hope this isn't too early for you."

"Nonsense, Ella. I've been up earlier back in Mystic Falls when –"Caroline cut herself off as she remembered the reason why she had had to wake up at dawn – to assist her mother in making breakfast. They've had servants, but it was part of their daily routine to spend their mornings together.

Ella gave her a sympathetic look and proceeded to pull out dresses from the closet.

"You are to meet Miss Gilbert and Miss Bennett at the Gilbert manor. Don't worry Miss Caroline, I've heard only nice things about them, you're sure to like them. Do you know which dress you would like to wear today?"

"The purple one, please and thank you. That is a good thing to hear, Ella. I've been so worried; I don't know anyone here, other than you, Charles, and father. I hope they'll like me and we could be friends."

"Miss Caroline, you're so nice and beautiful I'm sure they'll love you. Now finish some of that breakfast or you'll be hungry during the ride over."

While Ella drew her bath, Caroline took a sip of the tea that Ella brought in and thought about the last time she saw friends back in Mystic Falls.

Katherine, Anna, and Caroline had known each other since they were born. They went through everything together: from learning how to play the pianoforte, to learning French; if one of them did it, the others did as well. The last day before she left for London, Katherine had hosted a small farewell party for Caroline.

"You must be terribly excited Caroline! I know you still miss your mother, but think of this as an opportunity to start anew." Anna had said.

"Plus, not to mention the handsome gentlemen available in London, with their perfect accents, wouldn't you agree?" Katherine smirked.

"I would trade a whole city of handsome boys if it meant I could stay here with you two." Caroline sighed.

With that, the mood quickly changed from teasing to somber.

"I don't know what we're going to do without you Care," Anna said. "How can the three Musketeers survive without the third member?!"

"Yes, I agree. Besides, who is going to dance with dear Tyler during the balls?" Katherine mentioned Caroline's suitor (who, to be frank, Caroline liked enough, but did not love).

"I'm going to miss you two so much! I promise I'll write every day, and think of you every day, and oh!" Caroline had burst into tears then, Anna and Katherine following suit.

"Miss Caroline! Your bath is ready!" Ella called, and Caroline let the last nostalgic thought flow out of her mind. Sighing internally, she finished her cup of tea and walked into the bathroom.

As the carriage neared its destination of the Gilbert Manor, Caroline's nerves grew accordingly.

_Stop it,_ she told chastised herself. _You're not girly little Caroline anymore. _

Dressed in her lavender dress with delicate gold lacing, she definitely did not feel like a nervous, little girl anymore. Her sweaty palms and crinkled brow, however, told a different story.

Finally, the coach rolled to a stop in front of a large mansion – larger than the one she was currently living in with her dad, and even larger than the one she had back in Mystic Falls. Poking her head out the window, Caroline was glad to see that there were clear blue skies. Every day since her arrival in London had featured gloomy, overcast weather – weather that made Caroline yearn for the sun that would tan and burn her skin.

The door opened, and a gentleman, close to Charles' age, opened the door and escorted her into the house.

"Welcome to the Gilbert Manor, Miss Caroline. Miss Elena and Miss Bonnie are waiting for you out in the garden; right this way."

The gentleman led her through another door, which led her to the most colorful, if not largest garden she has ever seen in her life. Everywhere she looked, flowers were climbing; every breath she took filled her lungs with wonderful scents of the surrounding blossoms.

Arriving at a small gazebo, she saw that two girls were already occupying the table.

"Miss Elena, and Miss Bonnie, may I introduce you to Miss Caroline Forbes."

Nodding and curtseying, Caroline approached the table that was filled with scones, custards, and sweets of every kind. Not forgetting to mention the large teapot with accompanying teacups.

"Miss Caroline! We've heard so much about you! I'm Elena Gilbert! When your father told us that he had a daughter our age coming to live with him in London, well, we were so excited! Yes, Bonnie and I have loads of fun, but it would be better to have the three of us, don't you think? We could be like the dashing three musketeers! But three beautiful ladies, of course!"

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Caroline guessed that this must be Bonnie Bennett. Despite her tone, she smiled widely at Caroline. "Don't worry about Elena, she's rather nervous. And when she's nervous, well, she tends to talk a lot."

"Oh hush Bonnie. Come Caroline, come sit with us!" Elena patted the chair next to her.

Caroline made her way to the chair and sat down. Elena then poured her a cup of sweet, warm tea, and passed her a plate with an éclair.

"You've got to try those, Miss Caroline, they're really good!" Bonnie exclaimed upon seeing Caroline pick up the pastry.

"Please, call me Caroline. We're friends aren't we?"

Hearing this, Elena and Bonnie beamed at each other, clearly happy that they haven't scared off Caroline yet.

"We're so glad to hear that Caroline! What are you wearing to the ball tonight?" Elena inquired.

"I don't know yet, but my father is having several dresses sent over, so I suppose we could choose then?"

"We're going to have so much fun! This ball only happens once a year, so it's rather exciting when it comes by. Have you got a mask?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh no! No I haven't." Being so nervous and excited for today, the fact that she needed a mask for a _masked ball_ had completely slipped Caroline's mind.

"Not to worry! I've got a whole drawer full of masks you can choose from." Elena smiled.

"Thank you so much, Miss – " Caroline started, but was interrupted by Elena.

"Please, call me Elena. We're friends aren't we?" She caught Caroline's eye and they started laughing uncontrollably. For the first time in days, Caroline could finally laugh without reservation. Time, it seemed, did manage to heal her. She hadn't completely forgotten about her mother, but little by little, she was letting go of the hurt.

"Enough you two! Have you heard the news? The one absent Mikaelson son is _finally_ making an appearance at his family's masquerade ball tonight, or so I've heard through the gossip mill. Rumor has it that he has come back into town." Bonnie informed the other two.

"Wait, you don't mean –" Elena gasped.

"It's him."

Caroline, of course, was feeling rather confused.

"Who are you talking about, Bonnie? Who are the Mikaelsons? Who are you talking about?"

"We've completely forgotten that you've only just arrived, haven't we?! My apologies, Caroline. The Mikaelsons are a family – a rich family, mind you – who have been living here in London since… well, since a long time ago. There has always been much mystery and intrigue surrounding their family, even though many of the siblings are now active in London society - Finn, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah." Bonnie explained.

"There doesn't seem to be much mystery in that." Caroline observed.

Elena and Bonnie laughed.

"Caroline, yes, we know of those four, but even they rarely show up at balls and dances. Much is not known of Mikael, their father; he has never been seen in public. Also, there is always one sibling that no one has seen for ages. Niklaus, his name is. He went to live in France with his aunt, or so people have said. There are loads of rumors surrounding why he left London, but there's really nothing that is known about him other than the fact that he's a Mikaelson."

"And let's not forget that he's supposedly ridiculously handsome." Elena giggled.

"Hush, Elena. Do you want Stefan hearing you saying this like that?" Bonnie chided. "Stefan is Elena's suitor," she explained to Caroline. "He's been courting her for a few years now, but they've been close friends for much longer. But back to Niklaus – I've caught wind of news that he was spotted near the Mikaelson house, and that he's supposedly showing up at the masked ball this evening, which is quite exciting. No one has seen him since he's moved away."

"Which plays a large part in his appeal." Elena told Caroline.

"Why did he move away?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie lowered her voice and leaned closer to her. "Remember those rumors? Let's just say that none of them are particularly… nice."

"What do you mean?"

"One claimed that he had a third foot, so he had to move to Paris to find a doctor to get it removed. But that's not the worst of it," Elena whispered conspiratorially. "A few years ago, the old Mikaelson house was burned down. The siblings and the father escaped, but it was said that their mother, Esther was stuck inside the house at the time. Apparently his father and his siblings could no longer see the face that had killed their mother and destroyed their beautiful home, and so sent him to live elsewhere."

Caroline's eyes widened. "You don't mean to say –"

"That's exactly what I meant to say. Word has it that it was Niklaus himself who started the fire." Elena finished.

Caroline couldn't find the proper words to respond. It had been difficult enough for her to lose her mother, but she couldn't fathom how this Niklaus felt, if he had indeed caused the death of Esther.

"It seems he fits the 'tall, dark stranger' description perfectly," Caroline finally said with a small laugh.

"And you're the new girl in town; maybe you'll have the chance to make his acquaintance." Bonnie said with a wink.

Caroline opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted by one of Elena's maids.

"Miss Elena, Miss Bonnie and Miss Caroline, you should be getting ready for the ball. The sun is about to set."

Caroline looked around and realized that indeed, the sky was now in shades of red and orange, signaling the end of another day.

"Let's go to my room to get ready?" Elena asked as they walked back into her house.

"Yes. I can hardly wait for tonight," Caroline said. "A masked ball always seemed so romantic and exciting, with hints of danger."

As the girls climbed the stairs, Bonnie and Elena talked more of ball. There was something else on Caroline's mind, however. If the Mikaelsons were as mysterious and alluding as Elena and Bonnie described them to be, Caroline could hardly wait to get a glimpse of them at their ball tonight. Back in the smaller town of Mystic Falls, everyone knew everyone, and there were hardly any secrets. London, it seemed, was a whole different story. With the last of the sun's light fast fading, Caroline shivered in anticipation for the night's festivities to begin.

**A/N: Sorry this update took a while, I've been caught up in family things. The story right now is rather slow, but don't worry, it will pick up soon! When I first wrote this, I was just throwing some ideas around, and wow, thank you guys for having interest in my writing. You all are just simply amazing. I'll work hard not to disappoint you all! Much love & happy new year! **


	4. Chapter 4

The room was a flurry of activity – from brushing to running; from curling to painting. Caroline hasn't experienced such excitement since the last time she got ready for a ball back home.

With a flourish, one of Elena's maids pinned back a curl of hair, finishing the hairstyle that had been created meticulously for the past half hour. Caroline looked in the mirror and was surprised at the sophistication. Her hair was done up in an elaborate bun, with two cascading locks that framed her face.

_I guess that in London they're much more forward with their fashions, _she thought to herself.

Nevertheless, she was pleased with the outcome, and told the maid as much.

After painting some rogue onto Caroline's lips, the maid pulled out the dress that Ella had sent over from home. It was a deep red, with a full skirt made from black tulle. Slipping it on, Caroline felt the soft fabric skim her skin, and marveled at its beauty. She took a deep breath and turned to the open door, where the maid was waiting to take her to the awaiting carriage downstairs.

All of a sudden, Elena and Bonnie burst into the room.

"Caroline! You look wonderful!" Elena gasped.

The girls fawned over each other's choice of attire for the night. Elena had chosen a simple black and gold dress, with delicate beadwork. Bonnie was wearing a rose coloured dress that was seemingly made of satin, and the added full skirt only exemplified its sophistication. All three of them had identical black masks.

"We're going to walk in together," Bonnie said excitedly. "Who cares what they say about having escorts?"

The girls' giggles were interrupted by the tolling of the clocks, signaling to them that they would arrive much after fashionably late if they did not leave immediately.

Gathering up their skirts, the three ladies ran down the stairs.

* * *

Under the cloak of darkness, there was an air of intrigue and mystery. The stars were bright, and the ladies' jewels were brighter. It was the kind of night where people fell in love. Where people felt they could do anything. Where anything was possible.

Caroline certainly felt that way as she exited the carriage that she, Bonnie and Elena had taken to the Mikaelsons' ball.

Lacing their arms through each other's', the daughters from the Bennett, Gilbert, and Forbes families walked in through the large front door.

Caroline's jaw dropped when she saw the entrance. The hallway was airy, complete with a high ceiling covered in frescoes that were painted with the utmost care and delicacy. There were gods, goddesses, and cherubs flying amongst fluffy clouds. She had never seen anything quite like it before.

Before they could linger, they were taken through the doors that led to the ballroom, and were announced to the attending party. As Bonnie was announced, Caroline grabbed Elena's arm in worry.

"I thought this was a masquerade ball," she cried. "Why is the announcement of my name necessary?"

"Oh it is some tradition of the Mikaelsons. All their balls begin with the announcement of names. It's quite easy - tell them your name and where you come from. Don't worry now. Take my lead." Elena held her chin up high and waltzed (yes, she waltzed) over to the announcer and whispered in his ear.

Elena threw back a quick wink at Caroline threw on her mask, and glided down the stairs while "Elena Gilbert, London" was announced to the crowd.

_You can do this Caroline, you can do this. _She chanted to herself as she made her way to the staircase. Trying to follow Elena's instructions, Caroline lifted her chin, hoping that it did not appear as if she could not take her eyes off the ceiling.

"Miss? Your name please?" It was the announcer.

_Here goes nothing. _She put on her mask, hoping that it would give her some courage.

"Miss Caroline Forbes, Mystic Falls."

Without missing a beat, her identity was called out, and she made her way down the stairs slowly, hoping not to trip and make a fool out of herself on her first day in London society.

Unfortunately, she had the eye of almost every single person in the room. Caroline supposed that it was because she was new in town, as well as the only American around.

At last, her step took her to the bottom of the staircase. Remembering Elena's actions, she gave a small curtsey and smile, before walking off to the side. Hoping to avoid eye contact, she scanned the room for her friends.

As she did, she noticed that someone was looking at her from across the room.

He had his mask on, so she couldn't see what he looked like. She could tell that he was tall, as he towered over those who were near him. His hair was cut short, but she could still see that the locks were curled in a way that she _absolutely did not_ think was adorable.

Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his lips pulled up to form a smirk (exposing dimpled cheeks) and Caroline flushed, realizing that she had been caught staring. Before she could do something forward (like walk over there), she looked away. Luckily, Bonnie and Elena were behind her.

"Caroline! There you are! Who are you staring at?" Bonnie asked. Caroline was about to question as to who the mysterious person was, but when she looked at the spot where he was once standing, it was empty.

"No one," she replied. "Where were you?"

Hearing that, Elena smiled, and gestured to the male who was behind her.

"This is Mr Salvatore," she introduced. "Stefan, this is Miss Forbes, though you can call her Caroline."

So this was the suitor that they were talking about earlier. With his mask off, Caroline could see why Elena was enamored with him. He had it all: dark hair, tall stature, and an handsome face.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Caroline." he said, bowing down.

"As yours, Mr Salvatore." She replied, accompanying it with a curtsey.

"How are you enjoying London so far?" Stefan inquired. "Cloudy enough for you?"

"It's taking some time, but I can feel it growing on me." She laughed.

"We'd love to stay Caroline, but the first dance is starting. It's customary, I'll have you know. You should hurry and find a partner, though with that dress on, it shouldn't be a problem." Elena smiled as she held out her arm to Stefan and waved goodbye to Bonnie.

"Alas, my lady calls. We shall talk soon, Miss Caroline?" The two walked towards the floor, where Caroline saw that a number of couples were already gathered.

"Aren't the two of them just perfect together?" Bonnie sighed happily, looking after them.

Caroline nodded in agreement. "Aren't you going to find a partner?"

Bonnie laughed aloud.

"Oh Caroline, someone has already asked me." Bonnie gestured towards the male that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

With a wave of her hand, and a sweep of her gown, Bonnie glided away towards the dance floor.

Looking around for a space in which she could occupy for the duration of the dance, she didn't notice when the stranger walking up to her. She _did_ notice, however, when he leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"A lady should never be without an escort. You never know what dangers may lurk."

She whipped around and saw that it was the mysterious stranger from before. Now that he was up close, Caroline noticed things that she didn't before – like the piercing blue of his eyes.

She was not going to let a handsome face make her lose her wits. Instead, she held her chin up and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't believe we've met before."

"No, I don't think we have. But you do recognize me, yes?"

"I've never seen you in my life. I don't know who you are sir."

"I think you do know, very well. You've only been staring at me a couple of minutes ago, haven't you?"

"I was not staring!" she cried indignantly.

"But you do admit that you were looking, weren't you?" He smirked, when she did not have an answer.

"Ugh!" she fumed. She knew his type: _handsome and annoying. _

"Now love, where are you going? The fun part's only beginning," he laughed as she turned to leave. "I haven't made your acquaintance."

"I think I've had enough of your acquaintance for one night, thank you very much. If you'll excuse me, I must get going."

"Going where? To stay in that empty corner? Like I said before, a lady should not be without an escort. Besides, you'll never find a dance partner there."

"I don't believe I need one, thank you."

"First dance, sweetheart. It's customary for every guest to participate." She hated the way his voice took a triumphant tone.

"First of all, I'm not your sweetheart. Second of all, unfortunately, I don't see any potential partners around. I wish to take my leave now." _That's right_, she would have the last word.

As the thought left her mind, his hand reached out and grabbed onto her wrist. Even through her glove, Caroline felt her skin warming at the contact, and hated herself for it.

"That's quite funny as I see a perfect partner right here. May I have the honor?" He held out his hand to her.

Caroline wanted more than anything to walk away to show him that she wasn't going to fall for his tricks. She wanted to swat away his hands and dance the night away with someone else – anyone else. As if on cue, the first strings of the song was being played, and seeing as there was no one else around, she put her hand in his.

And hated it. Or at least that's what she told herself.

"That's not so bad, is it love?" he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Caroline's heart beat faster as she noticed the way her skin tingled where his fingers touched.

"I don't even know your name, sir. And stop calling me love." She choked out the words, flustered at his proximity.

"My deepest apologies then, Miss Caroline. Or would you rather me call you Miss Forbes?"

"How did you – !" she gasped, surprised.

"You overestimate my abilities, sweetheart."

"I asked you a question. A gentleman shouldn't be rude to a lady."

"I never said I was a gentleman, now did I? But if you must know, since you're the only one with an American accent, I figured that you were the one who just moved here from the other side of the world. And you're forgetting you were announced in front of the whole room moments ago."

"Hmph." She had nothing to say to him and his alpha male attitude.

_I'll ignore him,_ Caroline thought to herself. _I refuse to let him have this influence over me. I'll get through this dance, then I never have to talk to him again. _

Determined not to converse any more than she already had, Caroline faced away from her partner to watch the other dancers in the room.

"You're a wonderful dancer, you know."

"I happened to be Miss Mystic Falls."

"I know."

At that, she met his gaze, and scoffed.

"Of course you did. You know everything, don't you?"

"I'm getting closer every day."

With that, the music rose, and the final chords of the song were played out by the band.

Letting go of her (which Caroline didn't mind at all, nope, thank you), he stepped back and took a bow.

"It has been an honor, love. Shall we get some drinks then?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't know who you are. I don't know your name. I don't even know what you look like with that mask on! And you're rude and annoying. So, thank you, sir. But no thank you. I must be going now."

"Where to? That empty corner again? Come on, Caroline. Live a little. Take a chance. Get to know me. I dare you."

She cursed herself for turning red when he used her first name – as if they were more than just strangers.

He held out his gloved hand, and despite what she told herself, Caroline couldn't help but place her hand in his.

"Fine. Only until I can find my friends."

Dimples showing, the handsome stranger led her to the area where various concoctions were being served.

"You know, I still don't know your name." she told him as he reached for a glass.

"It's more fun this way, wouldn't you agree?"

Opening her mouth, a retort at the ready, Caroline was interrupted when she spotted Elena and Stefan walking towards her.

"Caroline, what are you doing? Who is this?" Elena inquired.

"No time Elena – tell her." Stefan interrupted.

"Oh, right. Caroline, your butler is waiting outside for you. He says he has urgent news. You must go now."

"B-but but," she started. However, Elena was already dragging her away.

She realized that she still didn't know the identity of her dance partner as the three of them walked brusquely towards the entrance.

As if reading her mind, Elena turned to her and gushed, "Do you know who that was?"

Caroline shook her head.

"I think he was Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson."

"Wait, that was Klaus?! How do you know?"

"I wasn't sure when I saw him with you, but now that I think about it, it has to be him. There's no one else I didn't recognize in that ball room. Plus, he was rather handsome, wasn't he? Don't tell me you didn't notice."

Caroline blushed a deep red, and decided to change the subject.

"Did Charles tell you what the news was?"

"No, only that it was urgent. I hope it's nothing bad."

Speeding up their pace, the two girls arrived at the entrance where they were dropped off only an hour ago.

"Charles," she cried out. "Charles! What is it?"

The look on his face told her that his message leaned on the "bad" side, and her heart sank.

"Your father went to his offices this morning and he was due back an hour ago. I would think nothing of it, as he usually works after hours, if not for the note that was delivered to our door."

He handed her an envelope, and she pulled out the letter inside.

"Read it out," Stefan urged.

She read it aloud.

"Dear Miss Caroline Forbes,

We write to inform you that your beloved father is in our possession. To ensure his safe return, please carry out the instructions we have left for you in the envelope.

If you do not bring us what we want, then prepare to face the consequences.

Cordially,

- M"

The paper fluttered to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so sorry it has taken me this lo****ng to finish this chapter. Things have been so busy. Thank you all for staying with me though. Love you!**


End file.
